


2013+

by hachoel



Series: 2013 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 16:46:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8064133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hachoel/pseuds/hachoel
Summary: Castiel is still bedridden because of the injury in his leg. Dean visits him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to "2013" (Pre-"The End"), but can be read as a stand-alone.

“What’s that smell?” Dean wrinkles his nose.  
“Unguent.” Castiel hands him a small delicate porcelain jar. “A girl who gave me a sponge bath today, she's left it.”  
Dean sniffs at the jar. “What’s in it? It smells funny.”  
“I don’t know. Maybe a little bit of snail oil.” Castiel throws him a wink.  
“What?” Dean is baffled.  
“She put it on my feet as if I were the Messiah.” A lazy smile tugs at the corner of Castiel’s mouth. “She was a virgin.”  
“She was a virgin until... before or after the bath?” Dean holds up the bra he found discarded at the foot of the bed before throwing it away and sits down beside Castiel, who has been bedridden because of the injury in his leg.  
“In the middle.” Castiel’s eyes lights up at the memory. “She was naive, knowing nothing about the mechanics of sex. But she was eager and insistent. I gave her step-by-step instructions. I told her to touch herself in front of me, and then made her ride my cock while she was bathing me. Boy, was she blushing all the way through!”  
“And that turned you on, perv. Okay, now I feel dirty.”  
Castiel climbs onto Dean’s lap. “Don’t tell me you wouldn’t have enjoyed it yourself.”  
“I prefer ladies with experience,” rejoins Dean.  
“And boys with experience too, don't you?" Their eyes meet. Dean sees lust Castiel’s eyes.  
Castiel licks Dean’s earlobe. "Perhaps aphrodisiac was in that oil, because I still feel horny as hell.” Wet warm touch of Castiel's tongue on his neck sends a tingle along Dean’s spine. “I really counted on you to come.” Castiel purrs and throws his arms around Dean’s neck. As Castiel’s tongue darts into his mouth, Dean tastes alcohol on his tongue and smells distinct aroma of absinthe.  
“Nah, you’re just stoned.”  
Castiel mumbles disagreement and deepens the kiss, pressing his lithe body seductively against Dean's. Castiel's hands are all over Dean before skillfully unbuttoning Dean's pants. Castiel lets out a contented sigh between heated kisses when he takes Dean’s hardening member in his hand and starts caressing it up and down inside the underwear.  
Castiel's sensual strokes arouse Dean, who ravages Castiel's mouth while removing the shirt from Castiel's torso and fondles the exposed nipples.  
Castiel lets their lips part and begs in a husky whisper into Dean's ear, "Let me suck you."  
After they slip off their clothes, Dean tosses Castiel onto the bed, flat on his back. Dean straddles him on his knees, his erection dangling over Castiel's chest. He holds his dick in his hand and runs his thumb over the tip teasingly. Castiel's eyes follow every move with enthusiasm.  
Dean relishes the sight. Never did he think he would ever describe Castiel as sexy, but when Castiel wets his lips with his tongue and opens his mouth for Dean, he is just it; the shameless invitation fills Dean's entire body with desire. Dean lowers his hips. His eager dick is welcomed instantly. Castiel's lips wraps him tight in the middle and his tongue swirls around. Dean puts his hands on Castiel's head and urges him to take him deeper. Castiel is willing to oblige - he engulfs Dean's hard on until the tip meets his throat, and then starts bobbing his head along Dean's length.  
Dean's breath comes in short gasps by the time he makes Castiel let go of his dick, which is throbbing and leaking precome profusely.  
Dean pushes Castiel down onto the bed and kisses him hungrily. Their teeth rattles as they feast on each other in a fully open-mouthed kiss.  
"You liked it, didn't you?" Castiel asked smugly.  
"Uh-huh" Dean sinks his head into Castiel's neck and covers the smaller body with his, trailing down the side of his neck, shoulder, and chest with his lips and tongue, while his fingers toy with his nipples, then trace the muscles on his belly and finally get to his erect dick.  
Castiel's head is thrown back in ecstasy when Dean swallows his erection in one gulp. Dean's hands cup and knead each mound of Castiel's ass while he sucks his dick. Dean lifts his head and slurps Castiel's precome at the tip before letting Castiel push back and fuck his mouth.  
Castiel moans his name breathlessly, lost in the moment. Hearing his own name uttered in such a needy way, Dean feels addicted to it.  
Dean pins Castiel's hips and nudges his legs apart. Castiel lifts his feet obediently to rest on Dean's shoulders when told. Dean feels around Castiel's hole after he slicks his fingers with the scented oil. Castiel's body jerks when Dean's fingertip brushes over his puckered opening.  
"If I didn't know better, Cas," Dean tells Castiel as he pets the hole before slowly sliding a finger inside. "I'd thought you were a virgin yourself. Your body acts as if it was never touched before." Dean forces his finger through the tight grip of muscle. Castiel starts writhing helplessly under Dean's talented ministrations, panting for breath. He cries out when Dean's finger finds his sweet spot. Castiel's back arches and his hips grinds against the inserted finger. Dean grins and adds another finger.  
"Now I can tell you're definitely not a virgin." Dean keeps finger-fucking Castiel, whose legs wrap tight around Dean's waist, his craving evident.  
Castiel is about to come when Dean pulls his fingers free, drawing a desperate, almost murderous grunt out of Castiel.  
Castiel's chest is heaving beneath Dean. His hips keep wantonly bucking up and down on the bed.  
"Good thing you didn't come so soon. " Dean sneers at Castiel. "It'd be disgraceful for a sex guru."  
Once Castiel calms down enough, Dean climbs up his body. Dean latches his month on Castiel's neck before sucking on the soft patch of skin right under his ear. Then he grazes the hard peak of Castiel's nipple and tongues his navel. Finally he tickles the soles of his feet, enjoying torturing him.  
When Dean lined his body over Castiel's, their dicks make contact. They start humping like animals in heat. Their precome makes the slide smooth. They both moaned into the other’s mouth while fluidly rutting against each other.  
"Want you in me, Dean." Castiel whispers.   
Dean pulls Castiel's knees apart and positions himself between them. Dean impales Castiel with his length, letting out a lengthy sigh at the feeling. Castiel’s body accepts every inch of his thick dick stretching his ass open wide.  
Dean lifts his hips so that only the head of his length remains inside Castiel. Then he plunges his dick back into the tight heat. Castiel grinds his ass against his dick. Dean pulls back again for another thrust. Castiel's gasp makes him even harder.  
Dean's fingers run through Castiel's hair and brush it back. Castiel leans in for a kiss, but Dean pulls his head back with a tug at his hair. Then Dean puts his hand over Castiel's mouth. Castiel rolls his head side to side in protest, but Dean won't let him go. Castiel's blue eyes flash up at Dean imploringly. Castiel looks vulnerable, struggling to escape his gag. The thrill makes Dean heady. Driven by uncontrollable urge, Dean thrusts hard. Dean hears Castiel's stifled groan. The sensation is overwhelming. Now grabbing Castiel's hips with both hands, Dean goes on pounding into him like a man possessed. The pace grows into something fierce. Castiel's body jolts with each push. Castiel gives rythmic throaty sounds.  
Dean jabs a finger into the tightness of Castiel’s ass beside his shaft, creating delicious extra friction for both of them. It throws them both into wild abandon.  
"It's too much, Dean. I'm gonna come." Gasps out Castiel, swept over with the blinding rush of sensation.  
Dean slows down, wanting to drag out the pleasure.  
"Not yet, Cas."  
Dean pulls out and makes Castiel roll onto his hands and knees, then starts fucking him from behind with a deliberately slow pace. Castiel whines when Dean's dick randomly hits his prostate.  
Dean reaches around Castiel’s body and gives his dick a gentle squeeze. Castiel shudders and screams out his ecstasy as he shoots his come. It drives the breath out of Castiel. His legs tremble and jerk. After the final spurt dribbles out from Castiel’s twitching dick, Dean picks up speed with renewed energy.  
As need wells up in his balls, Dean is getting desperate. He feels like he is going to burst. His face is wrung out from the exertion and sweat covers his body. Each thrust drives him closer to his own climax. Castiel's ass clenches around his pistoning dick. Dean's aching balls presses against Castiel's ass. Dean fights to withhold and manages dozen more thrusts before he gives one last deep thrust. He grits his teeth and squeezes his eyes shut as his body loses all control and goes into an orgasmic spasm. Warm gush of come fills up Castiel inside.   
*  
Later that night Dean has a dream - the same dream he always has every time he sleeps in Castiel’s arms. His other self accuses him of using Castiel. Castiel lies bloody on the ground with a tear rolling down his cheek. Dean sees pain in Castiel’s face - pain from realizing Dean's betrayal.  
Dean opens his eyes in half-sleep anticipating tears or hatred in Castiel’s eyes. What Dean sees instead is a fleeting shadow of sadness. It vanishes so quickly that he is never be sure it was there.  
*  
Dean has been reminding himself over and over again: never let down your brother again. Revenge is the only thing you can do for him now. You cannot put anything in front of Sam. Fill yourself with hate for the devil. What you feel for Castiel, it's not love. Because if you loved him, what you would do is protect him, die for him - just the opposite of what you are doing to him. Castiel gives everything to you. But you won't give him anything in return. Not even the only thing you know Castiel ever wants of you.  
*  
“I love you.” When the words first passed Dean's lips long time ago when he was with Castiel, Dean felt it numb his pain. He even didn’t know who he had meant it for. It gave him a brief illusion that he were free to love someone. Soon Dean noticed that every time he indulged himself in that distraction, Castiel’s muscle tensed up as if he was guarding himself against a false hope.  
*  
Poor Castiel, Dean thinks as he kisses Castiel’s head. Castiel should hate him instead of resting his head so trustingly on his chest.  
Castiel should walk away. He deserves better. He deserves to be loved by someone who is free to love.  
Dean wishes he could be that guy.  
Hate me, Cas.  
It would somehow lessen the shock Castiel is to go through. And it would put an end to Dean's crazy desire - desire to look Castiel in the eye and tell him ‘I love you’, and wake up every morning in Castiel’s arms, while letting the world get destroyed around them.  
end


End file.
